GHostlY Love
by miyukihamasaki1
Summary: once upon a time, in the land where heaven n the underworld meet, syaoran a mortal while sakura a ghost, their love story started when syaoran save her from the monks!


First sight  
  
ChApTer 1  
  
Once upon a time, in the land where heaven and the underworld meet, lived a young man called Li Syaoran.  
  
The story starts  
  
Syaoran was match make to a girl, Yu, whom he had only seen twice for two years. Yu was reluctant to married him at the day of their wedding night, she return back the puppy, lucky, that Syaoran has once given her. "I'm sorry to break up with you on this special night, what I want is love not your promise of giving me a live of luxury." Cried Yu and run out of the room. Syaoran was hurt and his mind was blank by those words that Yu has said.  
  
One day Yu married someone else. "I think she look happy marrying him than me, anywhere I wish her good luck!" he whisper to lucky and slowly turns back and set off. "I promise her to work hard and give her a life of luxury but she's already married, never mind I will work hard to forget her." Syaoran said aloud  
  
Syaoran and lucky has walk very far away from his little town and in front of him was a godforsaken temple. He pushes open the gate and entered the temple, "It look so eerie and creepy!" whisper Syaoran. Then from behind something caught his shirt "Ahhhhhh...... help me something caught me!" cried Syaoran slowly turning his head around and noticed that it was only a tree trunk that scared him he laugh at himself for being so foolish. He found a place at a corner and both Syaoran and lucky cuddle together to sleep.  
  
"Don't you dare get away you evil sprit..." shouted someone from far away. Syaoran open his eye and saw to his surprise a young lady running into the temple.  
  
"Are you trying to escape from someone?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yah can you help!" answer the young lady.  
  
"See that umbrella over there open it." Said the young lady  
  
"like that?" asked Syaoran as he opened up the umbrella.  
  
The young lady disappears into the umbrella and the umbrella shut by itself. Syaoran was so shocked and scared, he throws the umbrella onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" shouted someone inside the umbrella.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Syaoran with a tremble voice.  
" Its me the lady whom you offer to help, please don't tell anyone I'm here. Thanks!" answer the voice.  
  
Then from far away three monks ran into the temple searching for something.  
  
"What are you all searching for?' asked Syaoran.  
  
"Did you see a beautiful sprit entering this temple?" asked the most powerful monks, white beard.  
  
"Shh don't tell them." Whisper the voice softly.  
  
"Ermm no." answer Syaoran  
  
"Be careful of that evil sprit young man, she may be beautiful but is evil!" said the monks and ran off.  
  
Syaoran went and peeped at the door to check that the three monks is far away. "You can come out now." Said Syaoran.  
  
The umbrella opens by itself and smoke appear and gather and change to a beautiful young lady he saw earlier.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life!" said the lady in a really sweet voice.  
  
"Ermm.. you are welcome." Said Syaoran.  
  
"You are not a human right." Asked Syaoran.  
  
"And you won't harm me right?" tremble Syaoran.  
  
"I'm not human, I'm a ghost and don't be afraid I won't harm you but I will thanks you for saving me. My name is Sakura and you" answer the lady.  
  
"My name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" answer Sakura.  
  
"Oh I need to get going now see you" and she disappear into thin air.  
  
Earth must have been a godforsaken place at that time. Syaoran continues walking and came to a stop at the Vainly Beautiful City and found himself surrounded by all sorts of unspeakably nasty creatures. He felt his stomach grumbling and try finding for a place to eat and rest. He came to a Gourmet restaurant and entered.  
  
"Welcome!" said a big eyeball as big as him staring at him.  
  
"Ahh... Who are you?" asked Syaoran trembling.  
  
"I'm the boss of this restaurant, here's the menu." Answer the eyeball giving him the menu.  
  
Syaoran open up the menu and to his horror everything was non-edible, steam eyeball with earthworms, fried human wing etc. Then he came across on dish steam noodle. " Ermm can I have this." He ordered  
  
The dish was brought to him and to his horror the noodle was steam with fresh human blood. He push the dish away from him and as he was about to go off. The big bloody eyeball came to him "Aei you think this meal is free." Shouted the eyeball  
  
Syaoran give him ten dollar, the eyeball look at the money and shouted "What kind of money is this, trying to get away with free meal!"  
  
Then Sakura appear and said "I will pay for him!" and pull Syaoran out of the restaurant.  
  
Then the sun slowly rises and the whole town ran into hiding....  
  
To be continued  
  
This story has nothing to do with magic just a normal love story. Hope you all will like it! Thanks and enjoyed. 


End file.
